Mannimarco
'General Info: ' Age: Irrelevant with the death of his lich form, though his spirit has existed for over 1,130 years. Class: 'King of Worms (Mortal body), God of Worms (Stellar Body, Necromancer's Moon) 'History: Since his physical resurrection by ritual possession of Guillaume Molyneaux with the aid of Simithara, the King of Worms has begun a double-life of secrets and seclusion under the nose of the general public. From his new estate, he has begun guiding the Order of the Black Worm’s political and diplomatic operations, and has subverted issues dealing with necromancers in the area by scapegoating innocents, a practice that seems within the realms of his possessed body’s desires and behavior. Eustace, the one eyed Breton servant of Lord Molyneaux, has been kept in the court as well, though he is now a Worm Thrall and only appears to be alive and obedient. Mannimarco has relented in his quest to destroy the Mages Guild, predicting its own slow demise due to politics as written in the stars, and feeling that an even more fitting fate for Galerion’s child. Now, he is concerned with the welfare of the Art of Necromancy, and seeking at least a home, a refuge, for his followers, if not reform that allows acceptance. He is also seeking his old relics that the Mages Guild stole from him in the past, to regain his full mortal strength. The King/God duplex is an interesting result of the Jills of Akatosh repairing the Dragonbreak of the Warp of the West. This allowed Mannimarco to not only successfully achieve apotheosis, joining the gods, but to also remain a immortal lich upon Nirn. As a result, the godhood of Mannimarco manifested as the Necromancer’s Moon, a stellar body reputed to orbit the planet Arkay in the sky, and one night each week, eclipses the planet, blocking Arkay’s power. This enhances necromancer’s powers as a result, and even allows for the creation of black soul gems upon special alters to the God of Worms. At the time of the Oblivion Crisis, Mannimarco had attacked the Mages Guild, but his lich manifestation met an unfortunate end, (fortunately?) uniting both parts of the split soul of Mannimarco created by the Jills. However, the Lich-form of Mannimarco desired to return to Nirn, to aid his followers the way he could not as the Necromancer’s Moon. With Simithara’s help this was accomplished once again. Mannimarco is once more a split soul, between God and King, however he has come to understand it better and seeks to strengthen himself, since this split weakened him from his pre-Dragonbreak state. Mannimarco is at his most powerful, practically unstoppable, at the Shade of the Revenant, the time in which the Necromancer’s Moon eclipses Arkay. It is at this time in which his God-soul and King-soul become one again, and he is whole. He is slowly working to bring his new body into lichdom, to become immortal once more. 'Description of his vessel': ''Name: Guillaume Molyneaux Race: Breton Age: 33 Birthsign: The Warrior Physical Description: Pale, with sharp, angular features. He has brown eyes, and brown hair that is cut close in the front and shaved in the back. He is thin but strong. History: Guillaume is the son of a Castellan in high rock. His family are of minor nobility, owners of an independent Castellany that owes allegiance to the 'kingdom'of 'Wayrest'. His father was notoriously bad with money, and he traded his sons to Wayrest as collateral for a large loan. When he defaulted, his oldest son and heir, Jean Molyneaux was traded to Cyrodiil as punishment. Guillaume escaped and returned to his fathers castle. Deeply angry at the loss of his older brother, Guillaume poisoned his father, sold his mother to a convent and took control of the castle. Due to his upbringing as a prisoner, Guillaume is completely illiterate. His servant, Eustace, a former slave is the only man he trusts to read things for him. after the War of the wolves and the battle for highrock, Guillaume became the Duke of Menevia, and a lord of the Bretons. Weapons: Ash pole lance with a Blue and red slashed pennant on the end of it. He carries a simple silver sword with a straight brass cross guard, leather grip and brazilnut shaped pommel. Three Javelins strapped to his saddle. Armor: Segmented Nasal Helm with an over sized nasal that covers Guillaume's nose and mouth. The shell of the helmet is painted blue, and the reinforcing bands, red. There is normally a long yellow silk headband that is wrapped around the lowest band of the helmet, making it appear to be a headband. Chain-mail Hauberk that includes a coif, mouth piece, full arms, a mitten on the right hand and extends down to just above the knee. Underneath is a thin wool filled linen Aketon. On his legs he wears wool filled and padded braes in a white and maroon striped pattern. Misc. Items: Wooden drum canteen with leather strap, Oil cloth painted blanket, wool blanket, extra linen tunic, linen canvas satchel with extra food, and some potions. Small Wooden lockbox 'Companions: '''Eustace, Guillaume's Breton servant. Category:Characters Category:The Knight, the Sword, and the Sentinel